Gestohlene Zeit
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Zeit ist kostbar...selbst für die Erstgeborenen. Die Stunden der Nacht werden für Elladan und Elrohir zum Geschenk. ! Achtung Slash ! Letztes Chapter online!
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören ganz alleine J.R.R. Tolkien, ich habe sie mir nur für meine Gedanken geliehen und gebe sie natürlich unversehrt zurück. Das Schreiben ist ein Freizeitvergnügen, mit dem ich kein Geld verdiene.  
  
Diese Fanfiction habe ich für jemand ganz Besonderen geschrieben *knuddeltdieGöttinderWorte* und sie war ein Geschenk. Doch keine Angst...ich bat zuerst um die Erlaubnis, das hier online zu stellen und sie wurde mir auch gegeben *lächel*. Nun hoffe ich einfach mal, dass euch die Story gefällt und bitte um Reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gestohlene Zeit  
  
Der Mond schien hell über die Stille der Nacht. Keine Bewegung störte die schlafende Welt und selbst der Wind schien zu ruhen. Doch plötzlich bewegte sich ein einsamer Schatten anmutig und fast lautlos über die mondbeschienene Ebene. Der sanfte Schein des Mondes zauberte ein Lichtspiel auf die dunklen Haare der hochgewachsenen Gestalt, die mit ihrem Blick aufmerksam die nähere Umgebung beobachtete.  
  
Niemand durfte erfahren, wohin ihn sein Weg führte. Nacht für Nacht gab er der Stimme seines Herzens nach und ließ alle Bedenken und Regeln hinter sich. Für die wenigen Stunden der Dunkelheit begab er sich in Arme, die ihn zärtlich gefangen nahmen....in Hände, die in ihm die Wogen der Lust entfachten und ließ sich von Berührungen an den Rande seiner Grenzen führen. Lippen so süss wie Honig, so unschuldig wie ein neuer Morgen, wurden in diesen Stunden zu einer Sünde und in den schönen Augen fand er dann nur noch ungestillte Lust und das Verlangen für einen Moment des Glücks zu sündigen.  
  
Des Nachts waren sie Liebende, gefangen im Rausch der Leidenschaft...doch am Tage waren sie nicht mehr als Seelenverwandte. Niemand wusste von diesen nächtlichen Begegnungen, denn ihre Liebe war verboten und doch stärker als jede Stimme der Vernunft. Nacht für Nacht gingen sie das Risiko ein, entdeckt zu werden und für ihre Gefühle, die füreinander empfundene Zuneigung bestraft zu werden. Doch keine Strafe konnte schlimmer sein, als getrennt zu sein....getrennt und doch so nah, für alle Zeitalter der Welt. Es wäre ihr gemeinsamer Untergang und keiner würde es verstehen. Am allerwenigsten der, der ihnen immer Liebe entgegengebracht hatte. Zwei Seelen miteinander verbunden, aus Liebe füreinander geschaffen und doch durch ein untrennbares Band entzweit. So gingen sie auch in dieser Nacht den Weg des Verbotenen und der Sünde.  
  
Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn aufmerksam werden und er verharrte bewegungslos. Für einen Moment spannte sich sein athletischer Körper wie die Sehne eines Bogens und er griff alarmiert nach seinem Dolch. Doch er entspannte sich sofort wieder, denn ein Hase sprang zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Rasch setzte er seinen Weg fort und bewegte sich geschickt durch die eng beieinander stehenden Bäume.  
  
Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten ihn von dem Ort ihrer heimlichen Zusammenkunft. Schritte, die auch in dieser Nacht in den Armen des anderen endeten...erschöpft aber glücklich und mit Liebe erfüllt. Bald schon würde er das Zeichen der Lust des Anderen schmecken, oder diese Geste der Zuneigung selbst schenken....tief in sich den heißen Beweis der Leidenschaft fühlen oder diesen Beweis selbst erbringen. Ein ständiger Fluss des Gebens und Nehmens. Erst bei Anbruch des Tages würden sich ihre Wege wieder trennen, um dann mit der gewohnten Zurückhaltung aufeinander zu treffen.....einander so nah und doch fern. Zwei Seelen die zueinander gehörten und in den Stunden der Nacht eins wurden, so wie ihre Körper.  
  
Plötzlich lichteten sich die Reihen der Bäume und die einsame Gestalt trat auf eine Lichtung. Die Nacht war warm und der Mond warf seinen Glanz ungehindert auf einen kleinen See. Das Wasser glitzerte im sanften Schein und wirkte fast schon wie gemalt. Er sah sich kurz um, entdeckte etwas entfernt vom Ufer ein Lager aus Decken. Nichts deutete jedoch auf den hin, dem sein Herz gehörte...nach dem es sich in diesem Augenblick sehnte. Langsam näherte er sich dem Lager und sah erst jetzt die Kleidungsstücke, die achtlos auf dem Boden lagen. Ein Lächeln erhellte die bis dahin gefühlslosen Züge und sein Blick glitt auf die vom Mond erhellte Fläche des Sees. Dort....die eben noch ruhige Wasserfläche wurde von den kräftigen Zügen des Anderen unterbrochen. Bewegungslos verharrte die Gestalt am Ufer und betrachtete fasziniert, wie der sich im Wasser Befindliche langsam heranschwamm. Wassertropfen glitzerten im Mondlicht auf seinem Körper, als sich dieser am Ufer erhob. Vollkommen nackt näherte er sich der Gestalt am Ufer. Schwarzes Haar fiel nass über seinen Rücken und jede Bewegung erinnerte an ein stolzes Pferd...anmutig und erhaben. "Le abdollen Elrohir. Ich hatte schon Angst, das mein Brüderchen aufgehalten wurde." Mit einem sanften Lächeln blieb Elladan vor seinem jüngeren Bruder stehen und erhob seine Hand. Zärtlich berührte er das ebenmäßige Gesicht des anderen Elben und fuhr seine Züge nach. Bewegungslos verharrte Elrohir und schloss seine Augen, als geübte Finger über seine Lippen streichelten. Er spürte den Atem seines Bruders auf seiner Haut und wenige Sekunden später legten sich die samtweichen Lippen von Elladan auf seine eigenen. Es war ein vorsichtiger Kuss, so als ob sich ihre Lippen noch niemals zuvor getroffen hatten und doch lag soviel Vertrautheit darin. Elladan bettete das Gesicht von Elrohir in seinen Händen, strich liebevoll mit dem Daumen über die warme Haut und glitt mit seiner Zunge über dessen Lippen.  
  
Trotzdem die Nacht warm war, überkam den jüngeren Elben eine Gänsehaut und er öffnete sich seinem Bruder. Zögernd tastete sich Elladans Zunge voran und traf auf die seines Seelenverwandten. Lippen verschmolzen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss und zwei Zungen umschlungen sich in einem immerwährenden Spiel. Langsam ließ Elrohir von seinem Zwillingsbruder ab und führte dessen Hand an seine Lippen. Sanft fuhr seine Zunge über die langen Finger, bevor seine Hand die von Elladan freigab. "Des Nachts kann mich nichts davon abhalten, den Weg in Deine Arme zu finden." Elrohirs Hand glitt bei diesen Worten über die nasse Brust des Anderen und verharrte über dessen Herz. Es schlug in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, anders als sein eigenes. Der Anblick seines Bruders...seine bloße Haut und die im Mondlicht schimmernden Wassertropfen, die langsam an seinem Körper hinabflossen......all das brachte seinen Atem und seinen Herzschlag durcheinander. "Wie vollkommen schön Du bist Bru...." Er konnte seinen Satz nicht vollenden, da sich Elladans Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen presste. "Shhhht...Worte sind unnötig...nur Zeugen unseres Denkens. Doch der Ausdruck in Deinen Augen spiegelt die Stimme Deines Herzens wieder, etwas das Du nicht mit Worten ausdrücken kannst."  
  
Er lächelte Elrohir an und zog ihn schließlich fest an sich. Erneut verloren sich die beiden Elben in einem Kuss. Vorsichtig und zärtlich, ohne die geringste Spur der Leidenschaft, die in ihnen loderte. Zwei Körper, die alleine durch diesen einen Kuss eins wurden und nur Elrohirs Kleidung störte das Aufeinandertreffen von Haut. Nur mit Mühe entkam Elladan diesem Kuss und blickte seinem Bruder in die Augen. Diese tiefgründigen und geheimnisvollen Augen verrieten ihn ....sprachen mehr als tausend Worte. Tiefe Zuneigung, Vertrauen aber auch Verlangen spiegelte sich darin und Elladan wurde sich darüber bewusst, dass Elrohir das Gleiche in seinen Augen sehen musste. Genau in diesem Moment beugte sich der jüngere Elb vor und verfolgte den Weg eines Wassertropfens mit seinen Lippen. Trotzdem er jedoch das Gefühl von bloßer Haut unter seinen Lippen genoss, suchten sie erneut den Kontakt von Elladans Mund. Wie zwei Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich an diesen Kuss, gefangen in einem Meer aus Gefühlen.  
  
Ohne sich von den Lippen Elrohirs zu lösen, fanden Elladans Hände unter die Tunika seines jüngeren Bruders. Liebevoll strich er über dessen Brust und berührte nur flüchtig seine Brustwarzen. Doch so schnell wie diese Berührungen gekommen waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder. Elladan wollte die makellose Schönheit seines Bruders nicht nur unter seinen Fingern spüren, sondern auch sehen...für immer in seiner Erinnerung behalten. Geschickt löste er die Verschnürung der Tunika und liebkoste die empfindliche Haut an Elrohirs Hals, um dann zurück zu dessen Lippen zu kehren. Als er jedoch den innigen Kuss unterbrach, vernahm er ein enttäuschtes Seufzen seines Bruders. Elrohir verstummte jedoch, als er die Hände des anderen Elben wieder auf seiner bloßen Brust spürte. Mit einer stummen Bitte glitten sie über die weiche Haut und Elrohir wusste, auf was Elladan hinauswollte. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er die Arme in den Nachthimmel streckte und Elladan ihn von seiner Tunika befreite. Achtlos warf der ältere Elb sie zu Boden und beobachtete fasziniert das Lichtspiel, dass der Mond und die leicht im Wind wiegenden Blätter auf Elrohirs Brust hinterließen. Für einen Augenblick war er nicht fähig, seinen Blick abzuwenden und bewunderte einmal mehr die Vollkommenheit seines Seelenverwandten. Schließlich riss sich Elladan von diesem Anblick los und streichelte mit seinen Händen über Elrohirs Arme, seine Schultern, seine Brust und hinab zu seinem Bauch. Doch Elrohirs Erwartungen wurden enttäuscht, denn die Hände seines Bruders verharrten bewegungslos. Fragend blickte er Elladan an, doch dieser lächelte nur und hauchte dem Anderen einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sanft und doch bestimmt drängte er Elrohir zu dem kleinen Lager und zog ihn dann mit sich herunter auf die Decken. Entspannt schloss der jüngere Elb seine Augen und begab sich ganz in die Hände seines Bruders.  
  
Vertrauen....darauf basierte jedes Zusammenleben, doch zwischen ihnen herrschte mehr als das. Elladan wie auch Elrohir würden ihr Leben für den anderen geben und damit selbst in einen Sog des Schwindens geraten und sie vertrauten einander blind. Selbst in der dunkelsten Nacht war immer einer von ihnen ein Licht für den anderen und sie hatten gelernt mit dem Verbergen ihrer Liebe umzugehen. Am Tage liebten sie sich wie Geschwister, nur des Nachts waren sie mehr als das.  
  
Langsam beugte sich Elladan über seinen Bruder und fuhr zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über dessen Brust. Berührungen, so hauchzart wie der erste Tropfen eines beginnenden Regenschauers und doch genug um dem Elben ein leises Stöhnen zu entlocken. Wenige Sekunden später verfolgten Elladans Lippen den Weg seiner Fingerspitzen und übersäten Elrohirs Oberkörper mit sanften Küssen und verspielten Bissen. Nie würde er seinem Bruder Schmerzen zufügen oder weiter gehen, als es seine Grenzen erlaubten. Schließlich fanden seine Lippen wieder die seines Bruders und erneut verloren sich beide Elben in einem Kuss....aus Leidenschaft und Lust geboren. Einzelne Wassertropfen lösten sich aus Elladans Haar und benetzten die Haut des Jüngeren, während sich ihre Zungen begierig umfingen und miteinander rangen. Elrohirs Hände fuhren durch das seidene Haar seines Bruders, hinab an dessen Rücken und liebkosten seinen Po.  
  
Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht wurde er sich darüber gewahr, wie erregt auch Elladan war. Weder sein Atem noch ein Stöhnen verrieten ihn und doch konnte Elrohir das Glied seines Bruders hart an seinem Oberschenkel spüren. Gleichzeitig fühlte er seine eigene Erregung, die noch von dem dünnen Stoff seiner Hose unterdrückt wurde.  
  
Inzwischen wurde der eben noch leidenschaftliche Kuss vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, bis Elladan schließlich von Elrohir abließ. Dieser hatte immer noch seine Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer durch seine leicht geöffneten Lippen. In diesem Augenblick verdeckte eine Wolke das Licht des Mondes, gab es jedoch gleich wieder frei. "Des Nachts strahlst Du solch vollkommene Schönheit aus, dass selbst der Mond sein Antlitz nicht abwenden kann. Wie soll dann erst ich dies tun...nein ich will diesen Anblick in den Stunden der Nacht in mich aufnehmen, um mit dieser Erinnerung den Moment des Sonnenaufgangs mit einem Lächeln, statt mit Tränen zu begrüßen."  
  
Blicke trafen aufeinander und es benötigte keiner weiteren Worte, um sich den Gefühlen des anderen sicher zu sein. Elladan lächelte und beugte sich erneut über seine Liebe. Lippen hinterließen Spuren auf Elrohirs Hals, fühlten dort den schnellen Pulsschlag und glitten tiefer....spürten das leichte Zittern, dass jede Berührung in Elrohir verursachte und verharrten schließlich über dessen Herz. Der Ältere genoss das schnelle Beben der Schläge von Elrohirs Herz unter seinen Lippen und verweilte über dieser Stelle. 


	2. Chapter II

Doch für Elrohir wurde dieses Verharren zu einer süßen Qual. Seine Finger vergruben sich in den Haaren seines Bruders und drängten ihn so liebevoll zum Aufbruch. Er stöhnte lustvoll auf, als sich Elladans Lippen um seine Brustwarze legten und zärtlich daran sogen, dessen Zunge über die harte Empfindlichkeit streichelte, um danach auch seiner andere Brustwarze diese Behandlung zukommen zu lassen. Und obwohl Elladan selbst immer erregter wurde, ließ er sich dabei Zeit. Langsam glitten seine Lippen tiefer und umrundeten Elrohirs Bauchnabel, während seine Hand über die eindeutige Erregung des Jüngeren streichelte. Elrohir wand sich unter diesen intimen Berührungen seines Bruders und wusste nicht mehr, was ihn mehr aus der Fassung brachte. Elladans Zunge, die immer wieder seinen Bauchnabel umgarnte, darin versank oder Elladans Hand, die in einer zärtlichen Geste über sein erregtes Glied strich und es im nächsten Moment umfasste. Der Gedanke daran, dass nur noch der Stoff seiner Hose das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut verhinderte, ließ ihn seufzen. Schnell wandelte sich dies jedoch in ein leises Stöhnen, als sich Elladans Lippen langsam dem Bund seiner Hose näherten. Liebevoll verwöhnte seine Zunge die bloße Haut oberhalb des Bunds, während seine Hände sanft an Elrohirs Seiten hinabglitten. Doch statt ihn von dem störenden Stoff zu befreien, verharrten sie am Hosenbund und Elladans Mund verteilte Küsse über der unmissverständlichen Erregung eines Bruders. Trotz des Stoffes waren diese Berührungen ein weiterer Grund, Elrohirs Atem zu beschleunigen und seine Lust zu steigern. "Bei Elbereth...bitte Geliebter..." Elrohirs Stimme versagte, als er den Hauch an Sanftheit spürte, den Elladans Haare hinterließen, die langsam und unabsichtlich über seine Haut glitten. Dennoch erahnte Elladan die fehlenden Worte und erfüllte seinem Bruder diese Bitte. Er ließ von dessen Körper ab und zog ihm quälend langsam das letzte Kleidungsstück aus. Dabei streifte der Stoff über das erhobene Glied Elrohirs und alleine diese flüchtige Berührung entlockte ihm einen leisen Lustschrei. Wenige Momente später landete die Hose neben seinen eigenen Sachen und Elladans Blick ruhte auf dem nackten Körper seines Bruders. Er spürte, wie ihn dieser Anblick erregte und wandte sich wieder seinem Bruder zu.  
  
Elrohir stöhnte in Erwartung dessen auf, was gleich passieren musste. Statt dessen spürte er jedoch kundige Hände über seine Beine streicheln. Berührungen, die voller Liebe waren und trotz Elladans eigenem Verlangen nicht hektisch oder gar unangenehm. Mit einer Sanftheit, die nur Elben vermochten, liebkosten Elladans Hände die zarte und empfindliche Haut an den Innenseiten von Elrohirs Oberschenkeln. Der Jüngere erbebte bei jeder Berührung und hatte sich längst im Rausch der Lust verloren. Trotzdem achtete Elladan darauf, keinen der besonders empfindlichen Bereiche zu berühren, denn Elrohir sollte lange in den Genuss seiner Behandlung kommen.  
  
Zeit....von jeher das kostbarste Gut, doch für Elben etwas, das reichlich vorhanden war. Nicht aber für Elrohir und Elladan, denn die Stunden der Nacht flogen dahin, wie ein Blatt im Wind, dass im Herbst zu Boden fiel. Und trotzdem genossen sie jeden Augenblick, jede Sekunde bis hin zum Sonnenaufgang.  
  
Augenblicke....so wertvoll wie jeder Atemzug und selbst Sekunden wurden dann zu etwas, dass die Seele und das Herz bereicherte...etwas das ihnen niemand mehr nehmen konnte.  
  
Elrohirs Finger vergruben sich in den Decken und selbst der Atem des Älteren auf seiner Haut entfachte ein Feuer in ihm. Als sich Elladan jedoch hinab beugte und mit seinen Lippen den Weg seiner Hände vervollständigte, wurde die Stille der Nacht mit einem Stöhnen erfüllt. Lippen, die einen Beweis der Hingabe und des Vertrauens erbrachten und eine Zunge, die Elrohir mit einem Spiel der quälenden Lust fast schon um den Verstand brachte. Immer wieder reizte Elladans Zungenspitze das erregte Glied seines Bruders, bevor er ihn mit seinen Lippen eroberte. Damit führte er Elrohir an die Grenzen seiner Lust und erlöste ihn mit nur einer weiteren Geste seiner Zuneigung. Ein Aufbäumen Elrohirs Körpers, ein letzter Aufschrei der Lust und der jüngere Elb ergoss sich in Elladans Mund...schenkte ihm das Zeichen seiner Lust. Langsam gab der Ältere seinen Zwillingsbruder wieder frei und sah mit einem Lächeln auf den bebenden Körper vor ihm hinab.  
  
Er genoss den Anblick gestillter Lust auf den Zügen Elrohirs...dass schnelle Senken und Heben seiner Brust, bis sein Atem und sein Herzschlag wieder zur Ruhe kommen würden. Die Ekstase seines Seelenverwandten hatte auch Elladan mitgerissen und seine Augen waren vor Lust verdunkelt. Trotzdem nahm er sich die Zeit und übersäte Elrohirs Körper auf dem Weg zu dessen Lippen mit zärtlichen Küssen.  
  
Schließlich fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem unbeherrschten, wilden Kuss und Elrohir konnte seine eigene Geste der Zuneigung schmecken, die sich mit dem unvergleichlichen Geschmack Elladans vermischte. Langsam fuhr er durch die seidigen Haare seines älteren Bruders und presste ihn näher an sich, vertiefte den Kuss noch einmal. Ihm entging dabei aber nicht, dass der Atem von Elladan raste und auch sein Herz schneller schlug. Vorsichtig unterbrach Elrohir den Kontakt ihrer Lippen und sah Elladan zärtlich an. Ein Lächeln erhellte seine Züge, als er dessen Körper musterte. Ihm war deutlich seine Erregung anzusehen und doch meinte Elrohir zu erkennen, dass er sich noch nicht fallen lassen wollte. Ohne den Blick von seinem Bruder abzuwenden, griff Elrohir neben sich und zog aus Elladans Tunika eine kleine Phiole hervor. Dann nahm er eine Hand seines älteren Bruders und schloss dessen Finger lächelnd um das Fläschchen. "Die Stunden der Dunkelheit halten noch etwas an mein Geliebter...auch Deine Sehnsucht soll gestillt werden. Mein Herz ist Dein und nun soll es auch mein Körper werden." Bei diesen Worten streichelten Elrohirs Hände kurz über Elladans Erregung und zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht entwich auch ihm ein heiseres Stöhnen. Elrohir hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und erhob sich schließlich, um sich vor Elladan zu knien. Zärtliche Küsse wanderten von seinem Nacken hinab über seinen Rücken und Elladans Lippen verweilten auf Elrohirs Po. Sein seidiges Haar lag auf Elrohirs Haut und allein dies ließ das Feuer wieder auflodern. Er seufzte erregt, als sich die ölige Flüssigkeit aus der Phiole über seine Haut ergoss und er die leisen Worte von Elladan vernahm. "Ja mir gehört Dein Herz...nie aber werde ich Deinen Körper besitzen, denn das würde ich nie verlangen." Liebevoll verteilte Elladan Küsse auf Elrohirs Schulterblättern und bereitete ihn behutsam auf sein Eindringen vor. Während der Jüngere ungeduldig wurde, hatte auch Elladan mit sich zu kämpfen, wollte seinem Bruder aber nicht unnötig weh tun.  
  
Langsam zog er sich dann doch zurück und gab nun seiner Lust nach. Zärtlich und vorsichtig drang er in Elrohir ein und achtete auf jede noch so kleine Reaktion seines Bruders. Ein kurzer Aufschrei löste sich trotz der Vorbereitung von dessen Lippen und Elladan verharrte sofort, gab Elrohir so die Möglichkeit, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Währenddessen streichelte er gefühlvoll über den Rücken seines Bruders und fuhr durch dessen seidiges Haar. Elladan bemerkte schließlich, wie sich der Andere entspannte und drang tiefer in seinen Bruder ein. Dabei ließ er sich alle Zeit der Welt und sog geräuschvoll die Luft ein, als sich Elrohir ihm entgegenbewegte.  
  
Doch dann wurde er von seinem Verlangen mitgerissen und ließ jede Scheu hinter sich. Eng schloss sich Elrohir um ihn und immer wieder drang Elladan in das Zentrum der Lust seines Bruders vor. Die Nachtluft war erfüllt mit den Tönen der Leidenschaft und kleine Schweißperlen liefen Elladan über das makellose Gesicht. Er beugte sich hinab und berührte mit seiner Brust den Rücken von Elrohir. Seine Hand legte sich in einem Ausdruck von Sanftheit um dessen Erregung und verwöhnte es mit einer gefühlvollen Massage.  
  
Zwei Körper, die dem Beispiel ihrer Seelen folgten und eins wurden. Verbunden durch Liebe, Leidenschaft aber auch dem Band von Blut. Untrennbar verbunden für die Ewigkeit und nun auch für den Augenblick. Zwei Herzen schlugen im gleichen unruhigen Takt, während sich ihre Körper immer schneller bewegten.  
  
Elrohir bemerkte, dass sich sein Bruder vollkommen in Ekstase verloren hatte und auch er selbst war erfüllt von unzähmbarer Lust....spürte Elladan tief in sich, zärtlich und gleichzeitig fest um sich. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und seine Sinne drohten ihn zu verlassen. Schließlich drängte Elrohir seinen Körper dem seines Bruders entgegen und nahm die rhythmischen Bewegungen von Elladans Hand tief in sich auf. Ein Aufschrei der Lust drang an Elladans Ohren, als er einen Punkt in Elrohir berührt hatte, der den jüngeren Elben über die Grenzen seiner Lust führte. Elrohirs Atem ging schwer und das Zeichen seiner Lust glitzerte silbern im Schein des Mondes auf Elladans Hand. Von dem Höhepunkt der Leidenschaft seines Bruders weiter erregt, wurde auch Elladan von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt. Sein Körper erbebte unter einem lautem Stöhnen und er ergoss sich tief in Elrohir...erbrachte nun selbst den Beweis der füreinander empfundenen Liebe. Erschöpft und seinen Atem kaum noch unter Kontrolle, gab er Elrohir wieder frei und ließ sich auf das Deckenlager fallen. Die Welt drehte sich und er war erfüllt von vollkommenem Glück...hatte Liebe erfahren und diese Liebe zurückgegeben. 


	3. Chapter III

So...hier nun das letzte Kapitel von Gestohlene Zeit. Eine Nacht ist lang...aber trotzdem vergehen die Stunden wie im Flug, vor allem wenn man liebt, im verborgenen liebt. Deshalb habe ich die Story auch nur über eine Nacht geschrieben...kurz und doch voller Gefühl. Es gab Zeilen, bei denen habe ich geweint und ich hoffe, euch hat diese kleine Geschichte gefallen, vielleicht sogar zu einem Lächeln verholfen.  
  
@all Reviewers: Vielen Dank für eure lieben Worte. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie wichtig diese Comments für mich sind *lächel*. Fühlt euch alle mal geknuddelt und genießt diesen letzten Teil *knuddel*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obwohl auch Elrohir noch mit den Auswirkungen der Leidenschaft zu kämpfen hatte, beugte er sich über seinen älteren Bruder und verwickelte ihn in einen Kuss...so vorsichtig und zurückhaltend wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in dieser Nacht. Der Kreis des Nehmens und Gebens hatte sich wieder geschlossen...sie hatten die Augenblicke der Liebe, Lust und Erregung geteilt wie immer in den Stunden der Dunkelheit.  
  
Elladans Augen waren geschlossen und er genoss einfach die Nähe Elrohirs, der seinen Körper mit liebevollen Küssen übersäte, sich dann neben ihn legte und eine Decke über ihre verschwitzen Körper zog. Für einen Augenblick dachte Elrohir, dass sein Bruder eingeschlafen war und betrachtete seine friedlichen Gesichtszüge. Liebe, Glück und Zufriedenheit zeichneten sich darauf ab und doch wusste der Jüngere, dass Elladan bald eine schützende Fassade aufbauen, wie auch er selbst. Niemand würde mehr das Strahlen seiner Augen bemerken....dieses eine besondere Lächeln, dass er nur seinem Bruder offenbarte und nicht zuletzt diese vollkommenen Schönheit, nachdem sich ihre Körper sowie ihre Herzen vereinigt hatten. Ein leises Seufzen löste sich von Elrohirs Lippen. Der junge Elb verehrte die Nacht, genauso sehr wie er sie verachtete. In diesen Stunden erfuhr er alles, wofür es sich lohnte zu leben und auch zu sterben, aber sie zeigten ihm, wie schnell vergänglich Glück sein konnte. Trotzdem lebten sie nur für die gemeinsamen Nächte, obwohl sie auch am Tage zusammen gehörten. "Lass die dunklen Gedanken noch etwas ruhen." Sanft drang die Stimme von Elladan an das Ohr von Elrohir und er blickte auf seinen älteren Bruder, der ihn liebevoll anlächelte. Seine Finger umfingen eine Haarsträhne des jüngeren Elben und zogen ihn behutsam daran herab. Lippen trafen aufeinander und die beiden Elben versanken in einen zärtlichen Kuss. Sanft fuhr Elladans Zunge über die Lippen seines Bruders, der ihm daraufhin Einlass gebot. Hungrig umfingen sich zwei Zungen und fanden in einem Spiel der Leidenschaft zueinander.  
  
Heftig atmet ließ Elrohir nach einiger Zeit von ihm ab und schmiegte seinen Körper an den von Elladan. Sein Kopf ruhte auf dessen Brust und er lauschte dem nun wieder beruhigtem Herzschlag seines Bruders. Ein Geräusch, dass er liebte...gerne hörte und das ihm jede Sorge nehmen konnte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Langsam neigte sich die Nacht dem Ende zu und die beiden Elben lagen immer noch engumschlungen auf dem Deckenlager. Geschlafen hatten sie wenig, denn dazu war die Zeit, die sie miteinander hatten zu wertvoll. Aber auch Worte waren nicht gefallen....ihnen genügte das Wissen, dass der andere da war.  
  
Doch der Moment ihrer Liebe schwand ebenso wie die Nacht, die nun dem Tage Platz machte. Schweren Herzens erhob sich Elladan und schenkte seinem Bruder einen letzten Kuss....zärtlich und zurückhaltend und trotzdem lag darin ein Versprechen. Eines, dass bei Anbruch der Nacht eingelöst wurde und im Morgenrot stets wieder gegeben wurde. Ein unbeirrter Ablauf...ein sich immer wieder schließender Kreis.  
  
Elrohir senkte seinen Blick und wollte etwas sagen, doch Elladan hielt ihn davon ab. Zärtlich hatte sich sein Zeigefinger auf Elrohirs Lippen gelegt und verhinderten so die Worte, die auch ihm auf dem Herz lagen. "In Valar garai gemb hîs or enîa!" Ein Lächeln lag bei Elladan bei diesen Worten auf den Lippen und er hauchte Elrohir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
Die Zeit wurde knapp, da die Sonne schon ihre ersten Strahlen über die schwindende Dunkelheit warf. Schließlich war es Elrohir, der langsam aufstand und seine Kleidung zusammensuchte. Elladan verharrte noch einen Moment und beobachtete seinen Zwillingsbruder beim Ankleiden, nahm jede kleine Bewegung in sich auf. Doch dann wurde es auch für ihn Zeit...schweigend sammelte er seine Kleidungsstücke zusammen und zog sich an. Als Elrohir das Lager beseitigte, umfingen ihn die starken Arme seines Bruders. Noch einmal zog er den Jüngeren an sich und gönnte ihnen noch einen Augenblick der Nähe. Doch dann löste er sich von ihm und blickte Elrohir liebevoll an. Elladan hob ein letztes Mal seine Hand und strich über die weiche Haut seines Bruders...küsste ihm eine Tränen von der Wange, bevor er sich abwandte und langsam im Wald verschwand.  
  
Noch lange sah ihm Elrohir nach und er wusste, dass auch sein Bruder mit seinen Gefühlen zu kämpfen hatte. Er atmete tief durch und entfernte sich schließlich zögernd von der kleinen Lichtung. Es würde nicht lange dauern und sie würden wieder aufeinandertreffen....doch dann waren sie nicht mehr Liebende, sondern Brüder gefangen in den füreinander empfundenen Gefühlen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"In Valar garai gemb hîs or enîa!" = Die Götter halten ihre Hände über uns!  
  
"Le abdollen Elrohir" = "Du kommst spät Elrohir" 


End file.
